1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an information processing apparatus, a program, an information processing system, and an information processing method.
2. Description of the Related Art
There are paperless conference systems using a terminal device such as a tablet terminal (refer to Patent Document 1, for example). In the paperless conference system, it is possible to synchronize a display screen of a presenter's terminal device with a display screen of a participant's terminal device to share displays in accordance with an operation by the presenter. Types of synchronization of the display screens include synchronization of page flipping, synchronization of handwritten memorandums, and synchronization of scaling, for example.
Some communication systems are capable of synchronizing, between personal computers or terminal devices in communication, input of character data to display screens, scrolling operations on the display screens, and scaling of the display screens (refer to Patent Document 2, for example).
When a display is shared at a paperless conference, for example, using a plurality of terminals such as tablet terminals or smart phones, a direction of the display screen, an aspect ratio, and the like may be different in each terminal. Further, in terminals such as tablet terminals or smart phones, the aspect ratio of the display screen changes depending on a direction of the terminal.
[Patent Document 1] Japanese Laid-Open Patent Application No. 2012-108872
[Patent Document 2] Japanese Laid-Open Patent Application No. 2004-280201